It is known to use arc gaps and Zener diodes as adjusting elements for integrated circuits, in which the adjustment is made on the chip by means of external testing needles. The chip is provided with metallic contact pads to allow a current to be fed to the integrated circuit via the testing needles. Since in each case only one arc gap or Zener diode is adjusted with two contact pads, many pads are needed to adjust a circuit. The surface area utilized for this purpose is then no longer available for supporting electric circuits. Re-adjusting the external testing needles on the pads is problematic, requiring adjusting units of a costly design. Furthermore, German No. DE 27 05 990 describes thyristors, which, as far as their design is concerned, can be used in integrated circuits. However, these thyristors are not designed as irreversible adjusting components.